Loose Ends
by jessesfan0409
Summary: What if the show weren’t over? What if things continued in Playa Linda? How would things end? Everything with Bradin, Erica, Johnny, Ava, and relationships with everyone else. Find out about the questions that are still asked as Summerland lives.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the show Summerland. I only own my created ideas, which are not to be stolen.

* * *

What if the show weren't over? What if things continued in Playa Linda? How would things end? Will Johnny and Ava stay together? Will Derrick and Bradin fix their relationship? Will Bradin and Erica have a relationship? What ever happened with Nikki and Cameron and Susanna and Matt? Did Isabelle get rid of the baby or did she keep it? And did Jay stay with her throughout the whole thing? And what about Bradin getting sued over his contract with Wave Crashers? Find out about the questions that are still asked as Summerland lives.

* * *

Loose Ends

* * *

Chapter 1

Bradin and Erica went back to her apartment after surfing for a few more hours on the beach. It was close to dusk now and they decided to head in before it got too late. Erica invited Bradin over to her house before he had to go home so he politely agreed.

Stepping through the door, Bradin followed Erica to the kitchen. They were surfing for a good while and both of them were pretty tired. Bradin let out a sigh as he sat down on one of Erica's stools. He tapped his fingers on the counter while Erica got out two sodas from the fridge. Giving one to Bradin, she sat down next to him.

"That felt so good. I can't even remember a time when I felt that…incredible," Bradin said as he thought about the waves that he rode.

"You looked incredible. You've gotten so good," Erica complimented.

"Yeah, too bad I have nothing but a law suit to show for it now," Bradin replied. He bashed his head against the counter top in frustration. Erica shook her head and gently placed her hand on his back.

"It's not your problem. Your eighteen years old. I mean," she stopped and thought about it. "I don't know what I mean. I wish I could help in some way."

"You did when we were surfing. I wasn't thinking about it and it made me feel good. I just need something else to take my mind off of it," Bradin said. Erica thought for a moment and smiled.

"I think I have a good idea of what we can do."

* * *

After, finally, going into the house, Ava and Johnny stumbled up to her room, never their lips parting. Closing the door behind them, they collapsed on the bed. Ava stirred her hands over Johnny's shirt, playing with the buttons on his white, long-sleeved collar shirt. Slowly, she undid them one by one until all of them were disengaged all of them.

* * *

Nikki was downstairs reading 1984 by George Orwell when Colby stepped through the door with bags of groceries. He threw them on the counter and walked over to Nikki with his normal step. She looked up from her book, looking at him. He squinted and stole the book from her hands. Looking at the book for a couple of seconds, he threw it at her.

"OUCH!" she said and threw it back at him.

"You have read this book nearly 20 times already!" he said waving it in her face. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bite me!"

"Honey, my door only swings one way and it doesn't involve 14 year old girls or girls in general in this case so I don't plan on biting you. But you have to get off your butt and stop reading. Your giving _me_ a headache and I'm not even the one reading it," Colby said to the girl.

"I can't help it. This book is amazing and I love to read it. Sue me!" Nikki screamed playfully.

"I think that's something in Bradin's category but, hey, you can join too," Colby joked. "Hey, where's your beautiful aunt?"

"Um…I don't know. Wanna play seek?" Nikki asked and ran upstairs to see where her aunt was. Colby followed and when they both got up there they heard giggling in Ava's room.

"Is she talking on the phone?" Colby whispered. Nikki shrugged.

"One way to find out."

* * *

After their discussion, Jay and Isabelle rode in the car in silence to the clinic. It was dark now and they called to see if coming in late was an option. The secretary said that there was an open spot for them and to come in at around ten o'clock. Isabelle, her head down the whole time, was heard sobbing by Jay on the ride there. Once the car stopped at the clinics, they got out of the car, making their way to the door. Simultaneously, they both turned around and said:

"I can't do this!" and were surprised at the thing the other said. Isabelle relaxed and jumped into his arms. He embraced her for a moment then released her, looking into her eyes.

"Good," she said. "I really didn't want to go through with this."

"Isabelle, I was thinking the whole time in the car and I _know_ that I can do this. I'm ready to be a parent of my _own_ child. Not just a kid by relation. It would be an honor to have a kid of my blood and I'd especially lucky to know that you're the other part of this child. I've only known you for a little while but I feel like I've known you for such a long time. And I'm glad you don't want to do this either," Jay finished in the focus of his girlfriend crying.

"Thank you, Jay. You're such a great guy!" she said and hugged him again. They walked away from that place without another thought.

* * *

Derrick was skating with his friends that night. Talking to his friends was something that was getting on his nerves now and he wanted to scream at the questions they were asking.

"Why did you have to be so mean to your brother?" Zach, one of his friends, asked. "I mean, he was still famous and he's really cool. He's an awesome surfer. I'd want him as a brother rather than my lame sister."

"Just shut up, Zach! He _used_ to be cool. He's not now. I don't want to talk to him. He's just some washed out surfer," Derrick snapped.

"He can't be washed up if he can still rip it up. I'll take him if you don't want him," Cleo, the only girl skater and another friend, said.

"I'm sure you would," Brian spoke up.

"Yeah, he's sooo cute," she said as she did a reverse kick flip. Derrick's eyes widened.

"Whoa, Cleo! Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked astonished.

"Your brother…the last time I saw him. But you wouldn't know because you never gave him the chance to show you or even talk to you."

* * *

Okay, so there is my first chapter. I was so upset with the way the show ended but at the same time had all of these ideas of how they could continue that I decided to share them with everyone else. This story will have only a few new characters in it and none will interfere with the plot that the writers of the show left us all with. The same characters will play off and the same relationships will stay there and form, good or bad. Please give me some reviews and tell me what you think. I'll be looking forward to hearing some of them! 


End file.
